


老王鸭子店

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: R级就那个，大富翁的梗……au，我不知道牛郎店咋样的，架空就完事了反正就是让我爽
Relationships: 老番茄/中国boy - Relationship
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	老王鸭子店

老王虽然被喊做老王，实际上年方二十一，所以我们姑且喊他小王。小王白天做业余up主，传了个视频又去打游戏，匹配半天才匹配到，打完还被队友说菜，憨憨小王哎哟哎哟地叫着又摸了两把，看时间差不多了就去开店了。  
开门见山地说，小王是个牛郎店老板，专门做鸭子生意赚富婆钱，但绝不骗钱也绝不骗感情。人说这还能立足那宁还挺厉害哦，小王说，还不快说猩猩哥nb！为什么是猩猩哥，大概是因为他单眼皮厚嘴唇长得还憨，别人给他起了浑名，哪想到最后被本人用起来了。老顾客都感叹，没想到啊，猩猩哥nb。  
一楼是个酒吧，小王一看，已经有不少顾客和他员工勾勾搭搭了，还有个小屁孩一个人装模作样地在喝啤酒。  
小张规规矩矩坐在卡座里，他本来就长了一副好孩子的样子，要不是看见他是自己走进来的，所有人都会以为他是被无良商家骗了。小张哪里不知道好几双眼睛都在看自己，他本来就内向，此时眼睛就盯着啤酒表面的泡沫，仿佛那里面是宇宙终极问题。之前倒是有一群女生来找他，估计以为他也是牛郎。小张腼腆地笑，说：“是在等人哈。”引得对面几个大学生模样的女生一阵挤眉弄眼。  
“怎么进来的？”小王到他对面一屁股坐下。表情很精彩，值得被p成表情包在qq空间千转。  
小张说：“昂？牛郎一哥王老板的店我不能进来吗？”  
小王了然了，他说：“别阴阳怪气了，知道这是干什么的吧？成年了没？”  
小张：“那宁还得叫我哥呢。”他摸出身份证在小王眼前晃了晃。  
准备还挺全。小王说：“给生客一个优惠，小王老板免费给你推荐一哈。你想点什么样的？”  
“……老板这样的。”小张耳朵尖唰地红了，内心狂飞弹幕：真不愧是你太羞耻了太羞耻了你可以的你可以的你可以的你可是老番茄啊——  
“不是，出大问题，”小王忍着笑，“我开牛郎店但我八是牛郎啊！”  
“那我就要这样的，”小张恨不得要捂住脸了，“怎么办呢？”  
“唉哟不行了我忍不下去咧！兄弟，复旦是戏剧学院吗？”小王瘫在椅子上，笑得差点发出猩猩叫声，引得众人纷纷侧目。  
小张紧绷的身体也一瞬间放松下来，他笑：“你不知道，我差点笑场好几次，额头都冒汗了！”  
“茄哥啊，你眼神那个深情，你自己看都会觉得你爱上自己了。”小王给自己倒了啤酒，他一喝，脸就开始一片片冒红，“走，想搞颜色就搞。”  
小张抿着嘴笑，愣是把小王又看动了心。莫名其妙，小王想，都大战过八百回合了，怎么还跟头一回似的，太憨了。他喝完一杯蹭起身，掰过小张的肩膀把他从椅子上带起来，勾肩搭背地走了。明明是去打炮，愣是走出了八百米直男气场。

小王就靠在墙上低头吻小张，借着半个头的身高差把他搂在怀里咬他的嘴唇，他的手臂环在自己腰上，并不用力，松松地搭在髋骨上方。小张嘴唇显红，被舌头牙齿碾过后就跟涂了口红一样，嫣红得仿佛要渗血。小王忍不住又去含住那两片唇，舌尖顶进去——“喔！”他仰后轻叫一声，手握住小张的手腕，那只带着凉意的手不知什么时候从后背伸进他衣服里，瘦长的手指按在他腰部的皮肤上把他冷得一哆嗦。他捕捉到小张掠过的笑意，正要出口损人，小张推了他一把：“快去洗澡，你这边热水器烧得可慢了。”  
小王洗完都坐床上打两把游戏了，小张才水汽蒸腾地走进来，雾蒙蒙的一片。  
“你怎么这么慢啊，我都打完两把了。”  
“那是你菜，傻子。”  
“噢！噢！我比你高一个段位呢！……呃？”小王差点把手机甩出去，“你要干嘛啊哥？”  
小张衬衣半敞，跨坐在他身前，手撑着他身侧，语气甚至是正经地问：“是打游戏，还是上床？”  
他额前的头发还在垂着滴水。小王只能看见那平时被衣服一遮身高一掩而显得瘦小的身体，此时在他眼前一览无余——流畅的肌肉、劲瘦的腰身、顺着曲线淌落的水珠、手臂的线条和因为用力显出的青筋——他喉结滚了一下，忍不住吞了一口口水，声音可能有点响，因为小张一秒破了攻笑了出来，凑上去亲他，牙齿轻轻嗑在屁股上，有点痒，又引起一点莫名的冲动。  
他硬了。  
他用腿蹭蹭小张的腰：“别磨叽了，赶紧来啊。”  
他被分开双腿，油状液体顺着下身的细缝流，他下意识绷紧了臀部的肌肉，却被小张不轻不重拍了一下：“放松嘛，我手指都进不去了。”  
他脸有点发烧：“不是，哥，你怎么说这话都不脸红啊？你是我认识的茄哥吗？”  
小张后知后觉地脸红了，从他的视角只能看见通红的耳朵，他满意了，哼哼唧唧地喘着。而自闭小茄决定自闭下去，一句话也不说，手指在他身后深深浅浅地进出，连带着润滑液在穴口摩擦。他的前端渗出一点液体来，他撸动了几下，适应着后面被异物进入的感觉，终于抓住了那一丝快感，而那一旦涌上来就止不住了。他忍不住主动抬起他的腿夹着小张的腰，哼哼道：“你快进来嘛。”  
小王整天宅在家里，虽说喜欢旅游，但腿也不怎么见光。那双腿又白又长，还奇异得没什么腿毛，简直像小姑娘似的光净。小张捏了捏他腿根的软肉，果不其然他听到“呃”的一声，穴壁收紧了。他带着笑去吻小王的脖颈，细细咬着凸出的喉结又很注意地不留下一点痕迹，另一只手揉着小王柔软的胸脯，留下一片片的红色——  
这实在太诡异了。小王愣愣地想。他被两根手指插到控制不住地喘叫，胸前还被揉着，他又敏感得不行，身前还硬着，奇怪的躁动从各个地方传来却得不到一丁点的纾解。他只想快点被捅进去，快点填满那个空白的地方。今天是怎么回事？平时都没有这么磨蹭啊？他是想把我指交到射吗？他伸手去摸小张的生殖器，当然是硬的，可是就不往他这里来。  
“……哥，你是想用手指……呃！……操射我吗？”他磕磕绊绊地问，夹杂了好多气声才凑成一句完整的话，“你今天……怎么这么奇怪？……”  
自闭卑微小茄终于肯理他一句了，抬起头认真道：“我今天看你过来的时候一路上都有人和你调情。”然后又陷入自闭。  
小王无话可说：“就这？就这？……啊！”他被手指用力插了一下，有点痛，“这是那边的打招呼传统啊哥！你是去的太少了！”  
小张有点委屈地垂着眼睛说：“我怎么知道你有没有和你哪个如花似玉的员工好上啦？你看看你，身高腿长腰细，虽然有点憨……但毕竟是社交一哥嘛，谁不对你芳心大动？”  
小王有一刹那的心软，但很快他的酸劲儿也跟着泛上来了：“你还好意思说我，你学校里有几个人追过你啊，上次去那个up主线下聚会，有好几个妹子对你的眼神我看不出来吗？还有憨憨粉丝在你的评论里发花痴……唉哟你还搁这和我阴阳怪气，还就用两根指头搪塞我？”  
他越说越气，撑起身就把自己往小张的腰下送，抱着小张的肩膀头埋下去小声说：“哥哥操我……”  
小张竟然还能抽空拆了盒安全套，他脑子有点发晕，想我又不会怀孕。生殖器一点点地磨着他股间的肉送进去，他终于体会到久违的快感，窒息了一秒，长长送出一口气。他整个身体都在发颤。小张的呼吸喷在他的侧脸，他晕晕乎乎地抓着小张的肩膀，感受到骨骼凸起的形状，小张的手掌在他腰上带着他起伏。之前说过，小王一沾酒就脸红，一杯啤酒还没到那个量，但酒也没下去，他的脸通红，脑子也有点晕，颠簸中被操得晕头转向，张着嘴哼哼啊啊，要不是一直被扶着腰，早就软下去了。  
小张在他耳边说了什么，他没记住，左耳进右耳就飘出来了。这下完了，他以后肯定要拿这个来阴阳我……小王迷迷糊糊想，自己的生殖器被一双纤长的手握住，后面又被狠狠顶了一下，他马上射得一塌糊涂。

老王是个开牛郎店的，年纪轻轻，所以我们还是喊他小王。小王是个良心老板，但是人们发现他和一个矮一些的青年厮混在一起，有人以为那是新员工，小王说，你是憨憨吗？慢走不送。有人说王老板，你咋拐带小孩啊？小王说，不是，为什么你们都说我拐骗小孩啊？明明他比我大啊？另一个青年温温和和地笑，我哪敢和王哥比！小王在一边白眼都翻天上去了。


End file.
